


Steal your Heart

by adepressedmeme



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Gentle Sex, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adepressedmeme/pseuds/adepressedmeme
Summary: La'ashi is a young Khajiit woman having a hard time dealing with the racism in Skyrim. She gives in to the persona that is forced on her after meeting Brynjolf.
Relationships: Brynjolf/Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Brynjolf/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Brynjolf/Female Khajiit Dovahkiin | Dragonborn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Steal your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably write some more later with this pairing. Please let me know what you think!

La'ashi

Being a Khajiit in Skyrim is a difficult life. Everyone either already hates you or is suspicious and looking for you to make one mistake to hate you. All you hear about is skooma dealers, liars, and thieves. No one talks about the wise magicians or the skilled warriors among Khajiit ranks, no, it’s never that. La’ashi was no exception to this racism. She came to Skyrim from Elsweyr at a young age with a traveling caravan. She was just a kitten at the time, so she never grew up with the traditional upbringing of her relatives. As a consequence, she does not carry the traditional Khajiit accent and relates more to Nord culture than her native Khajiit. She holds on to the stories and traditions her parents passed to her, but it’s easy to assimilate when the cold nordic land is all you have personally experienced. 

La’ashi made her way into the city of Riften. Many cities in Skyrim were reluctant to let Khajiit in, but Riften was an exception. She was a young adult now, about twenty years old. The guards that her parents hired to protect the caravan had shown her a few things about protecting herself and she had become quite comfortable with a dagger. When that failed her though, she had no trouble using her claws. Her mother had taught her how to use her charms to get a good deal on goods and turn a big profit on products. Her father showed her a little magic, a basic healing and fire spell. He had told her that would be all she needed to keep herself safe. Healing yourself because many healers in Skyrim wouldn’t help a Khajiit, and fire to keep warm or warn away bandits. La’ashi was teaching herself to use a bow.

La’ashi wore light leather armor, relying on stealth to fight and survive. She embraced the advantages of her race, being naturally light on her feet and agile. She didn’t wear shoes, which gave her a better ability to have traction and walk silently. Her fur was mostly grey with black markings with her paws covered in black fur and her stomach pure white. The results of her father having a tabby pattern and her mother being bicolored. 

She had made her way toward the market. She didn’t have much money on her, but she was hoping to find something cheap to eat until she found some work. It was her plan to go to the jarl for current bounties, but she found herself stopped in the market. She spotted some fresh sweet rolls put out on a trader’s cart, along with fresh meat and vegetables. She licked her lips as she approached. Like most Khajiit, she had a sweet tooth. 

“You better have coin,” the vendor scowled at her approach, “I don’t do charity.” 

“Do you say that to all your customers?” La’ashi raised a brow. 

“Are you buying or not?” The dark elf crossed her arms. 

“How much for the sweet roll?” She asked. 

“Six septums,” the vender answered. 

“Six? They’re only worth two,” La’ashi countered. 

“I won’t haggle with the like of your kind,” she hissed. 

La’ashi threw her hands up and moved on. In truth, she didn’t even have six septums on her. Since leaving the caravan and going out on her own, she had a hard time earning money. Most people didn’t trust her because of her race and the work they would allow paid nothing for the time. She refused to shovel horse shit or work the docks for a living when she was capable of much more. 

As she made her way through the market, scanning the area, a man with red hair approached her. She didn’t make any sudden moves but kept her hands ready to grab her daggers. Riften was known for its pickpockets and scumbags. 

“Your pockets... they're a little low on coin. I can tell,” the man said to her as he came to a stop in front of her. 

“I don’t know how you would know that but it’s none of your business,” La’ashi squinted at the man. 

“It's all about sizing up your mark, lass. The way they walk, what they're wearing. It's a dead giveaway,” He began to circle her like a vulture, “You are wrong though, it is my business. Wealth is my business. Maybe you'd like a taste?” 

“I don’t like the smell of this,” La’ashi snarled her nostrils, “If you don’t stop sizing me up I’m going to make you regret it.” 

“Woah there lass,” he threw his hands in the air defensively, “No need for violence. I could use some help on a job and you look like you would be able to handle it.” 

“Not interes-” her stomach growled loudly, cutting her off. They both looked down at her stomach. 

“Looks like your gut disagrees with you lass,” he smiled at her. 

La’ashi rolled her eyes, “Fine. What did you have in mind?” 

“Good lass. I've got a bit of an errand to perform, but I need an extra pair of hands. And in my line of work, extra hands are well-paid,” he winked at her, “I'm going to cause a distraction and you're going to steal Madesi's silver ring from a strongbox under his stand. Once you have it, I want you to place it in Brand-Shei's pocket without him noticing.”

“So because I’m a Khajiit you just assumed I would not only be good for this but would be willing to do it,” She crossed her arms, “You know what? I’m really fucking tired of you Nords propagating these ideas. I am more than my fur and claws,” she pointed a digit at him, “I should just turn you into the guards now since you’re clearly with the thieve’s guild.” 

The man swallowed hard while staring at the deadly claw at the end of her finger that was dangerously close to him, “Hold on there lass, it’s not like that.” She moved her hand down but kept her threatening snarl. “Yes, I considered your race but that’s not the reason I approached you. Look, you sniffed out my little scheme at the North Gate. You knew it was a shakedown and you called him on it. Those kinds of skills are a good start for members of my guild.”

“So you don’t just want me to help you with this job,” she shifted her weight to one hip, “You want me to join.” 

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” he replied, “I want to see if you have what it takes.” 

“And if I get caught?” She questioned. 

“I will work something out with the guards,” he smiled, “just try not to get caught.” 

La’ashi sighed, “Alright. I’m going to do this once because I’m short on coin, go make your noise.” She waved him off. 

“Alright lass!” He exclaimed. 

Quickly he made his way to an empty stall and began beckoning everyone around him for some miracle product. La’ashi snuck around to Madesi’s stall and found that there was a lock on the sliding door that held his lockbox. She groaned, pulling out a lockpick. To be fair to the Nord, she did know how to pick a lock. It wasn’t for crime though, she had picked up the skill by finding locked chests and boxes in ruins that often held weapons and coin. 

The first lock came easy. She peered her head over the stall to check for guards, seeing that they too were focused on the man pushing a product in a potion bottle. The lockbox was a different story. The lock was more complex and she broke one of her picks. Thankfully she had a few because it took two more for her to get it open. The ring was beautiful and she almost wanted to just keep it. She loved shiny objects, as much as she hated to admit it. La’ashi moved to get the Nord’s attention, who called out her target by name. Carefully she slipped the ring in the most open pocket of the man. She had never picked before, but she was a natural. 

“Alright that’s all I had for today folks!” The man put away the product, “Come back tomorrow to buy some!” 

La’ashi came up to him, a hand on her hip, “Satisfied?” 

“Very,” he handed her a pouch heavy with coin, “If you want to earn more, meet me at the Ratway sewers. If you can make your way to our guild, then you can join.” 

“I don’t think so,” she put the pouch in her satchel. 

“The name is Brynjolf, by the way. May I have yours?” He offered his hand to her. 

“La’ashi,” she let him shake her paw, “I hope you never have a need to remember it.” 

“You know, your voice doesn’t match your name and appearance,” Brynjolf smirked at her. 

“If it’s surprising to you, maybe you need to get out more,” she pulled her hand back from him. 

“I didn’t mean it as an insult, lass,” he replied while she walked away, not responding to him. 

He did feel bad for his comment, he had no intention of being rude to her. It was clear to him that she had something special about her. When he spotted her at the gate, she had got his attention by standing up to the guards. In the market where she doubled down on the vendor trying to rip her off, she had his interest. Brynjolf found it peculiar that she wore no shoes , surely she could afford them if she had leather armor on everywhere else. She was thin, but didn’t look emaciated. 

La’ashi headed to the Bee and Barb to get a more reasonably priced meal. A fish stew with warm bread and, surprise, a sweet roll. She ate her meal curled up in a corner, her tail flicking back and forth as she appreciated each bite and sip she took. Some priest was there making a scene about love and Mara. She noticed that there were some shady glances thrown her way since she entered the place, but she tried to ignore it. 

Once her meal was complete, she headed back to the market to find some honest work. Every person she went to turned her down. Each one had something they needed to be done, but didn’t trust a Khajiit to handle it. One woman laughed in her face. She attempted to go to the Jarl to find bounties, but the guards stopped her at the door and didn’t let her in. 

That was the breaking point for her. If everyone was going to treat her like a criminal, she might as well get paid like one. She found her way to the entrance of the Ratway. With a sigh, she opened the door. Carefully she snuck past the first few people that dwelled there, not looking for a fight. One man couldn’t be worked around though and he was wanting to brawl. La’ashi didn’t like to do it, but she had no choice but to kill the man. She did it quickly, dodging a fist then rolling behind him. Jumping up she dug a claw into the side of his head then snapped it, sending him to the floor lifeless. She hated killing, but she had to get used to it from an early age. Skyrim was unforgiving. 

Finally, she found a lever that dropped a bridge to the location she was trying to find. The sewer tunnel opened up to a large room with a bar in it. There was a big man that stood closest to the entrance of the room, just a few meters away from her. Clearly, he was a lookout. Thanks to her cat eyes, she was able to see pretty well in the dim lighting and found four others across the room. She didn’t try to hide this time, she had been invited after all. 

“You lost?” The dirty man asked her with his arms crossed and chest puffed up to look intimidating. 

“Lost? No, I think I’m where I need to be. Brynjolf invited me,” La’ashi replied. 

“Oh good, another stray brought in off the streets,” the man pointed behind him with a thumb, “he’s at the bar.” 

Brynjolf had spotted her when she walked in. She hadn’t been hiding as he expected her to when she saw Dirge. He thought she must be comfortable in her physical prowess to approach him so boldly. His eyes looked her up and down, taking her in as she approached him. Her feet made no noise as she walked to him, her tail swaying to keep her perfectly balanced, and her hips twisting slightly. Brynjolf had never thought about what it would be like to lay with a Khajiit, but she was making him curious. 

“Alright,” she announced as she reached him, “I’m here with my tail between my legs.” 

“Didn’t expect you to come so soon, truthfully didn’t expect you to make it here at all,” he smiled at her. 

“I bet,” La’ashi looked around and took notice of the other guild members that were sizing her up, “Is this the part where you and your friends attack me and I find out it was all some sick joke to rob me?” 

“What? No lass,” he clasped a hand on her shoulder, “This here is my family. Vex and Delvin there are senior members, you’ll go to them for jobs. Tonilia in the back there is our fence, and Vekel the Man keeps the bar running.” La’ashi held her tail up higher with a curve, something she did when she was taking in a lot of information at once. He took notice, “Now that you’re here, how about you handle a few deadbeats for me?” 

“What they do and how much am I handling them?” La’ashi cut to the chase, starting to rethink her decision to come here. 

“They owe our organization some serious coin and they've decided not to pay. I want you to explain to them the error of their ways. Keerava, Bersi Honey-Hand and Haelga. Do this right, and I can promise you a permanent place in our organization,” He replied, “Just don’t kill anyone, we aren’t the Brotherhood.” 

“I’ll get it done,” her tail swung back down and turned to head out. 

“I trust you won’t disappoint,” he called out to her. 

She waved a hand up in response, not interested in continuing to talk. Brynjolf wondered why she was so cold, but given she was Khajiit he knew she probably dealt with a lot of abuse in Skyrim. Worried, he wondered if this job would go sour because of her race. 

… 

“Give it up, Brynjolf... those days are over,” Vekel said to Brynjolf. 

“I'm telling you, this one is different…” Brynjolf defended. 

“We've all heard that one before, Bryn! Quit kidding yourself,” Dirge called over to him. 

“It's time to face the truth, old friend. You, Vex, Mercer... you're all part of a dying breed. Things are changing,” Vekel continued. 

“Dying breed, eh? Well what do you call that then?” Brynjolf turned toward the feline making her way across the bridge. “I trust you brought good news lass?” 

“Aye,” La’ashi dropped a large pouch full of coin on the table in front of him, “Thought you were going to give me something challenging if your plan was to test me out.” She flicked her tail with her words. 

“You faced no trouble?” He asked her, relief washing over him. 

“The women were easy to talk to, it was that Honey-Hand who thought it smart to brawl against a Kahjiit,” she glazed down at her claws, “Going to be a pain to get the blood out.” 

Brynjolf led La’ashi to another room, hidden behind a cabinet. “Mercer? This is the one I was talking about... our new recruit.”

A Breton man replied, “This better not be another waste of the Guild's resources, Brynjolf.” He faced her, “Before we continue, I want to make one thing perfectly clear. If you play by the rules, you walk away rich. You break the rules and you lose your share. No debates, no discussions... you do what we say, when we say. Do I make myself clear?” 

“Crystal,” La’ashi answered with more tone then she meant to let off. 

“Good. Then I think it's time we put your expertise to the test,” Mercer replied.  
“Wait a moment, you're not talking about Goldenglow, are you? Even our little Vex couldn't get in,” Brynjolf commented. 

“You claim this recruit possesses an aptitude for our line of work. If so, let her prove it. Goldenglow Estate is critically important to one of our largest clients. However, the owner has suddenly decided to take matters into his own hands and shut us out. He needs to be taught a lesson. Brynjolf will provide you with the details,” he began to turn and leave when Brynjolf stopped him. 

“Mercer, aren't you forgetting something?” He asked. 

“Hmm? Oh, yes. Since Brynjolf assures me you'll be nothing but a benefit to us, then you're in. Welcome to the Thieves Guild,” he said monotone, making his way back to his desk. 

“Some welcome,” La’ashi said to Brynjolf. 

“Don’t take it personally, the guild has been in a bit of a rough patch recently. Mercer is trying to pull us out of it,” He replied. 

“So, tell me about this job?” La’ashi asked, “Would like to know what I’m getting into.” 

“Of course,” he replied and began to explain the situation. 

“So no big deal right?” La’ashi rolled her eyes. 

“I trust you’ll get it done. Why don’t you rest up here for a bit, just pick a bed, then head out tonight?” Brynjolf offered. 

“That soun-” her stomach growled yet again interrupting her. 

“Second time now lass? Have a big appetite?” He joked. 

She shrugged, “I’m a growing girl.” 

“Wait-how old are you?” Brynjolf suddenly was aware he had no idea if she was even an adult. 

“Relax, I’m not a kid. I’m about...twenty now?” Her tail curled inward to show she was thinking hard. 

“That’s still a kid to me lass,” he laughed, having fifteen years on her. 

“I don’t think I’ve gotten to be a kid since I started walking on two legs,” La’ashi looked at the water with a far-away expression.  
Brynjolf could read her well, “Aye. Skyrim is a rough place, especially for Kahjiit.” 

“And a woman at that,” La’ashi sighed, “Guess I’ll try to get a little sleep.” Her stomach growled again, “I would kill for a sweet roll.” 

He choked a laugh at the last part that he probably thought was too soft for her to hear. His eyes lingered on her petite frame as she walked away, almost making him feel guilty for viewing her sexually given her age. 

…

“Fuck,” La’ashi mumbled under her breath, breaking another lock pick. She had already set the three bee hives on fire, which drew everyone’s attention away from the house. Finally the lock clicked open. “Finally!” She kept crouched low as she made her way through the estate. She snuck past the first two guards and made her way upstairs. She picked another lock, leading her into a bedroom. Only thing of interest there was a golden bee statue, which she pocketed and headed back down. The third guard almost caught her. He saw a shadow of movement and followed it with their weapon drawn. La’ashi ducked under a table and waited for the man to give up his search before heading downstairs. There would be no sneaking past this man as he was facing her direction and the room was wide open. She pulled out her bow and slowly aimed it at his head. Luckily it was dark in the hall or he would have seen the arrow flying at him. He fell off his chair, lifeless. 

La’ashi quickened her pace, knowing that someone was bound to check on him. She found it, the safe. It took a few more lock picks, but she got it open. To her surprise, it was just a bit of coin and a bill of sale. Sighing, she pocketed both and looked for an exit. There was one on the same floor, leading her back outside the estate near the lake. She tied her satchel to her tail to hold it above water as she made her way back to the guild. She hated being in the water, but that was the best path to avoid being spotted. 

She shook herself like a dog when she got out of the lake. The way back to Riften was an easy one, not running into any trouble. The guards let her through that gate without any shake down and she was on her way to the cemetery. Truthfully, she was a little creeped out by their secret entrance being below someone’s casket, but she sucked it up to save her a trek through the sewers. 

“Welcome back lass,” Brynjolf said when he saw her climbing down the ladder. He had been speaking with Mercer Frey when he spotted her. 

“Thanks,” she reached in her satchel and brought out the bill of sale, “Here’s your prize. A lot of hassle to go through for a piece of paper.” 

“This was it?” Brynjolf asked. 

“That and some gold,” La’ashi shrugged, “I’m assuming there is more to it since there were guards everywhere protecting it.” 

“I’ll look into it,” Mercer said, “Here’s your gold for the job. Maven Black-Briar asked for you specifically, so don’t keep her waiting.” 

La’ashi took the pouch of gold, “Black-Briar? What could she want with me?” 

“Special job,” Mercer shrugged her off. 

“Alright,” La’ashi looked to Brynjolf who also had no idea what the job was. “I’ll be going to her soon then.” 

La’ashi traded the statue to Delvin for a nice pouch of coin. This was the most money she had at one time to herself. She thought maybe she could keep doing this. Tonilia set her up with some guild armor, which was better than her worn leather. She chose to keep the boots even though she didn’t wear them. When winter picks up, she may want them to cover her. Fur only got her so far in Skyrim’s harsh winters. 

“Why do you not wear shoes?” Niruin asked her, he was their best archer. 

“I move better without them,” she answered, wiggling her toes, “Better traction and less noise. It also helps for defense.” 

“Do you struggle to keep your feet clean?” Rune asked her. He was a little slow. 

“What? No. My fur keeps the dirt out and I wash them regularly,” La’ashi explained, “Khajiit fur doesn’t get dirty easily like your flesh does.” 

They were talking with her as she finished suiting up in the new armor. She adjusted her dagger on her belt and her satchel on her hip. She liked the company she kept here at the guild. Niruin was going to help her with the bow, in exchange for a little coin. Rune was fun to talk to, as was Vipir and Cynric. They all seemed fond of her too, although part of her wondered if some of them only spoke to her in hopes she would lay with them. It was an unfortunate part of being a woman in Skyrim. There were just too many men and not enough women. 

La’ashi stood from her bed and headed out to find Maven. It didn’t take too long to spot her, with her fine clothing and stern face. She approached carefully, not sure how the woman would react to her. 

“I presume you're bothering me for a good reason?” She said to La’ashi. 

“Aye, you asked for me through our mutual friends,” La’ashi replied. 

“So, you're the one. Hmm. You don't look so impressive,” she glared down at the small cat. 

“How about we skip the conversation?” La’ashi said with attitude, already having disdain for this woman. 

“You're a firebrand, aren't you? It's about time Brynjolf sent me someone with business sense. I was beginning to think he was running some sort of beggar's guild over there,” she looked over La’ashi again, “I have a competitor called Honningbrew Meadery that I want to put out of business. I also want to know how they managed to get the place up and running so quickly. Head to the Bannered Mare in Whiterun and look for Mallus Maccius. He'll fill you in on all the details.” 

“I’m on the way now,” La’ashi said, getting a smirk from the woman. 

La’ashi hadn’t been in Whiterun for a while now. Her parents were forced to stay outside the city walls in order to set up shop. Even though it was one of the most blended cities in Skyrim, they still hated Khajiit. She knew the guards weren’t going to willingly let her in, so she would have to sneak over the wall. Once inside she would be okay, but not getting caught would be the issue. 

It took a day for her to get to Whiterun by carriage. She didn’t regret paying for the ride, it saved her a few days worth of walking. Like she expected, the guards at the gate didn’t want to let her in. When she asked why, they simply told her she wasn’t welcome unless she had the coin to make them interested. Not wanting to give them a dime, she waited till nightfall and made her way up the city wall. Thankfully there was no guard where she landed. 

The Bannered Mare was easy to find. Mallus Maccius was sitting in the back, waiting for her. He explained the situation and the plan. La’ashi was disgusted at hearing about the skeever infestation. She had drank honeymead before, but now the thought of it being made with skeever dung in it made her sick to her stomach. She also didn’t like the idea of poisoning anyone, but it couldn’t be helped. Mallus assured her it wouldn’t be a high enough dose to kill anyone, but it still made her feel uneasy. 

The owner, Sabjorn, was all too eager to have help dealing with the skeever. La’ashi began laying out the poison and killing the beasts, annoyed at hearing a comment about cats and mice on her way through. Aside from one crazy man living in the sewage, the rest was easy. Just slicing through giant rats and dropping poison in the brewing bat. She found some coin laying around and pocketed that, a little something extra for her efforts. 

Just as expected, Sabjorn was arrested for serving tainted mead to the city’s guardsmen. Mallus gave La’ashi the key to the private quarters to take a look through Sabjorn’s books, finding a letter with the same mysterious symbol that was on the bill of sale. Someone was starting a war with Maven. When she made it back to Riften, Maven didn’t look impressed at the job. She paid her regardless though, and that’s what mattered. 

“Good job lass,” Brynjolf said to La’ashi as she handed him the note with the symbol on it, “Mercer is still looking for information on this person. Until we figure it out, keep taking jobs from Delvin and Vex. Keep up the good work.” 

“Aye,” La’ashi replied. 

She was growing to like this strange Nord. He was always kind with her and encouraging. Sure, he was a criminal, but now she was too. While she was working with her bow with Niruin, her mind kept wandering back to Brynjolf. She never had feelings for a Nord before, especially not one who was fifteen years her senior. It didn’t help that the moon phase had her in heat right now too. Thankfully she hadn’t seen any male Khajiit in the Cistern now, or things would be awkward. 

“Try lifting your arms a little more,” Niruin instructed. 

La’ashi followed his instructions and her arrow struck the center of the target’s head, “Look at that!” 

“Good job,” he brushed his hands together, “Looks like you learn fast.” 

“Have to,” La’ashi commented, “Only Khajiit that make it here long have to be able to pick up things quickly. Otherwise we get stuck with hard labor.” 

“Yeah, Skyrim is not the most hospitable to your kind,” he rubbed the back of his head, “How about I buy you a drink?” 

Her ears perked up, “Hm? Seriously?” 

“Yeah, consider it a ‘I understand the racism here as a mer’ drink,” he smiled at her. 

“I’m not much for drinking,” she pondered the offer, “But I wouldn’t refuse a gift.” 

“Good to hear,” he led her to the Ragged Flagon, Brynjolf taking notice of how he looked at her.  
“A lot of people are beginning to get impressed with you here. Me included. Just wanted to let you know,” he said to her after taking a sip of wine, “Ugh. The wine in Skyrim tastes like urine compared to the fine vintages we had in Valenwood.” 

La’ashi laughed, “Then why buy it?” 

“Better than no wine,” he shrugged. 

“Fair enough. So, why did you leave Valenwood and come join the guild?” She asked him, taking a few sips of the juniper berry wine. 

“I used to live in Valenwood working at my father's winery... we made the finest wine to ever cross your lips I promise you. We were doing well, plenty of coin, a huge mansion and I was even betrothed to a lovely young woman,” he started. 

“Why would you want to leave that behind?” La’ashi asked, astonished. 

“Because it was dull. Every day was the same boring routine; working at the winery, social visits with friends, parties with no one I cared about. I just wanted a little excitement. Something dangerous. I hooked up with a guild in Valenwood... I think they called themselves the Silver Crescents. Spent quite a few years doing jobs for them. Made a lot of coin, but I didn't care. I didn't really need it... I was running with them because it fit, made me feel alive. Well, after a while my father caught on to what I was doing. He confronted me one night and gave me a choice. Either leave Valenwood, or he'd have me thrown into jail. Gave me a day to say my goodbyes to everyone. I ended up in Skyrim thanks to a contact I'd made when I was with the Crescents... good old Delvin. He introduced me to Gallus, and that was it. I've been here ever since. And you know what? Despite what I left behind, I don't regret it one bit,” he explained. 

“Wow,” she flicked her tail, “Quite the life huh?” 

“I suppose, what about you?” he questioned. 

“I’m still trying to figure that out,” she nervously flicked her tail again, “I never thought I would get caught up in a place like this, but I guess I just got so tired of being treated like a criminal I finally gave in to it.” La’ashi took another sip of the wine, looking at a sweet roll sitting out on the bar, “I didn’t want to work the caravan like my parents did, but I didn’t want to just settle somewhere either. I like traveling and seeing new places. This job gives me an opportunity to do that and make coin I suppose.” 

Brynjolf eavesdropped on their conversation as he spoke with Delvin and Vex at the table beside them. He was curious as to why she joined too, and now he had her answer. She was just trying to figure herself out. He didn’t like the idea of her possibly deciding one day to up and leave for an adventure, but he couldn’t blame her. Their guild was going under and barely surviving. Their luck ran out and they barely made enough from jobs to keep working. 

“I kind of like it more than I thought I would,” she smiled at the bosmer, “I imagine you feel the same.” 

“I do,” he noticed her eyeing the sweet roll, “Got a sweet tooth?” 

La’ashi quickly averted her eyes, “I try to fight it.” 

He laughed at that. They continued small talk for a few hours over their drinks. Brynjolf found himself feeling...something at it. He couldn’t quite make it out. He was happy she was settling in, but part of him wanted to spend more time with her. He wanted to be sitting at their table learning about her. He could only keep up with so much as he discussed business with the other senior members. 

“He thought he was winning,” La’ashi continued her story to Niruin, “He forgot I didn’t wear shoes. You should have seen the look on his face when my claws ripped through that scrap he called armor.” 

“I would hate to be at the end of those,” Niruin pointed at her paws. 

“Can you believe some of these Nords try?” She laughed, “They never know when they're beat. I’ve lived among them since I was a kitten and I’ve never seen one smart enough to keep a distance.” 

“Well, you wouldn’t catch an elf like me trying that,” Niruin joked, “I know my skills are not for close combat.” 

“Hey, you know what? Since you’re helping me with the bow, I could show you a few things about defending yourself close up,” she offered. 

“A trade of knowledge?” He questioned. 

“We can call it that,” she smiled at him. 

“I think we can make a deal,” he smiled back at her. Niruin was the type of elf that liked the idea of being with women who weren’t elves. He found himself eager to spend more time with her, to get closer with her. 

“We can start once I sober up,” she chuckled, “Drinking and brawling tend to get messy.” 

Brynjolf found himself amused with her tales, even though he was a Nord. What she said wasn’t really wrong, most of them were too willing to fight with others and tended to make poor judgment calls. He wasn’t like most Nords though, he knew when he would lose a fight. Sizing up your target was the first skill he learned from the guild as a young boy. 

“Well, I think I’ll call it a day,” La’ashi stood up and stretched, her joints popping from sitting for so long. 

Niruin admired her form, “Good to get sleep before your next job.” He thought her body looked more like an elf than a Khajiit. She was smaller and thinner than any he had seen in Riften. 

“Is there something wrong? Something stuck to my fur?” She questioned his staring. 

“Oh! Nothing at all,” he felt himself blushing in embarrassment at getting called out. 

“Alright,” She turned and headed to the cistern. 

“Not very good with subtlety lad?” Niruin jumped at Brynjolf’s comment. 

“What?” He turned to face him, “I don’t know what you mean.” 

“She’s a pretty lass,” he continued, “It’s only natural to stare.” 

“I don’t think I-,” he sighed, “Yeah.” Niruin downed the rest of his wine and headed out, not wanting to embarrass himself further. 

… 

“So steal anything and I can keep it?” La’ashi asked Delvin. 

“Aye, just don’t get caught,” he replied, “If you do, we never heard of you.” 

“Glad to know you have my back,” La’ashi rolled her eyes, “I’ll get it done.” 

Her job was to steal five hundred coin worth of items from places in Riften. She planned to break into a few homes while their owners were spending their day out in the market or at work. She kept to small items with an easy turn around. Jewelry and precious stones. 

She returned to Delvin in just a few hours, selling the stolen goods to Tonilia. She used the gold to get herself a new bow and dagger. This bow was elven and enchanted to drain the stamina of its targets. The dagger was a simple iron one, but was also enchanted to drain magic. La’ashi went to the bar after and caved to her desires, buying the sweet roll she saw the night before. 

“Finally gave into your cravings?” Brynjolf had snuck up behind her, taking a seat on the stool next to her. 

“Couldn’t fight it,” she licked the crumbs off her nails. 

Brynjolf watched her tongue work expertly, suddenly wondering what else she could do with it. He cleared his throat, “So, you and Niruin seem to be hitting it off.” 

“Hm?” She turned to face him, “Yeah, he is a good teacher. I’m looking forward to sparring with him.” 

“Is that all lass?” He grinned at her, “Nothing else between you too?” 

“Don’t tease me,” she snipped, “It’s not like that at all.” 

“Poor Niruin, elves not your type?” He asked. He was intending to just joke with her, but part of him felt the need to know. Having relationships within the guild was nothing new, but something about it being about her made him more invested. 

“I guess not,” she curled her tail inward again, “I never really thought about it. I guess I’m just used to Nords and Khajiit.” 

Brynjolf felt some relief at her words, even though he didn’t understand why it mattered. “Nords? Didn’t you just mock us for our inability to withdraw from fights?” 

“Aye,” she chuckled, “Doesn’t mean they can’t be fun at times.” 

Brynjolf got an image of her under an Nord man but quickly pushed it back, “Aye. Vex has a burglary job for you if you want it. It’s here in Riften.” 

“Sounds good to me, thanks,” she got up from the stool to head over to the woman. 

Brynjolf found himself watching her rear as she left. He was learning how her tail gave away her feelings. It was low now, so she was calm. She flicked it when she was anxious or annoyed, and curled it when thinking hard. He found it kind of cute. Still unsure why he was so drawn to her. He cursed under his breath, reminding himself of his age. 

… 

“Keep your hands up!” La’ashi circled Niruin in the center of the cistern. Several other guild members had taken to watching their training. “You’re leaving your legs too open, pull them closer in.” 

“This is uncomfortable,” he admitted. 

“You will get used to it,” she offered him a smile, “I’m going to come at you, just dodge me.” 

“You got this Niruin!” Rune called to him as La’ashi charged. 

He dodged her left and right hooks, but fell on his ass when she swept her leg at his. He groaned at the impact, landing harder than he thought he would. Thrynn, the former bandit, laughed hard at the man. 

“It’s okay, get up and I’ll do it again. Just jump when you see it,” La’ashi said. 

“Alright,” the elf got up, but couldn’t jump over her leg in time. 

“Getting your ass handed to you Niruin!” Thrynn mocked. 

“Why don’t you try it then?” La’ashi asked, annoyed, “Since you want to pick fun at someone else.” 

“Is that a challenge?” His laughing stopped quickly. 

“Aye. Unless you’re done mocking him,” she replied. 

“Alright cat,” he spat, his Nord pride getting the best of him. 

Mercer turned his attention to them, interested to see how the newest member would handle someone easily twice her size. Brynjolf had walked in on them circling each other. He immediately worried for the small woman, wanting to break up the fight. It wasn’t his place though, this was just how things happened in Skyrim. 

Thrynn charged first with a right hook. La’ashi dodged effortlessly, rolling behind him. He turned as quick as his bulky frame would allow, throwing another punch. She ducked low to the ground, sliding herself between his legs and kicking the back of his left leg. So far, everyone was impressed. Thrynn huffed at La’ashi, rushing her again. This time she ran away, jumping on a post and launching herself backward with a push from one leg. She flipped over his head and grabbed his neck with a choke hold. He stumbled backward at the force, trying to force her arms off him. Before he could do it, she pressed her back feet against the square of his back and kicked with all her strength. She let go of him and rolled to soften her hard landing. Thrynn fell forward on his hands and knees. 

“Still want to laugh at Niruin?” La’ashi asked. 

“Why I ought to,” he stood back up and rolled his shoulders. 

“Not giving up?” She questioned, pulling a leg back and her hands up. 

“I’m not going to hold back now,” he grinned at her, rushing her again. 

“You need a new tactic,” she commented as she dodged both his fists. 

She kept her hands up close to her face in case she couldn’t dodge him. He had her backing up to the edge of the platform and almost into the water. La’ashi had to think quickly, rolling to the side to get behind him. He adjusted to her movement, not letting her near his back again. 

“You just keep dodging, but eventually I’m going to land a hit and you’ll be out cold,” he gloated. 

“Careful,” she warned, “That big ego of yours is making it look like you’re compensating for something.” 

“That’s it,” he charged her quicker than before, this time his punch landing on her stomach. 

La’ashi stumbled into the water, gripping her ribs where she felt at least one of them break. Panic flooded Brynjolf as he heard the punch land hard. Mercer sighed, feeling disappointed that she was about to lose. 

“Hey that was too rough,” Niruin called to Thrynn, “This is supposed to be sparring.” 

“No worries,” La’ashi said as she coughed up a little blood. 

Thrynn’s laugh was cut short when she bolted toward him. She jumped, agile as ever, digging a claw on his face and forcing him to the ground with her. They both hit the stone taking damage. 

La’ashi stood up, holding herself, “The match is over now Thrynn. If this were a real fight, my dagger would have already slit your throat.” She coughed up more blood, “That punch was a good one though.” She offered him a paw up. He took it, slowly coming to his feet. 

“That’s what happens when you talk big,” he replied. 

“Fair,” she wiped the blood off her chin fur, “I guess I had that coming.” 

“Are you okay lass?” Brynjolf came beside her. 

“Aye,” she let the healing magic flow through her paw and bring her rib back into place. She winced at the pain. 

“You know magic?” Brynjolf didn’t hide his surprise. 

“Just a few spells,” she finished healing herself, “Kept me from dying in cold ruins several times now.” 

“I can imagine,” he smiled at her, “Those were some impressive moves.” 

“Thanks,” she warmed at his smile and compliment, “I try to keep my reflexes sharp.” 

“That was awesome,” Niruin came beside the two, “I don’t think you could teach me how to flip like that though.” 

“I wouldn’t say it’s impossible but…” she shook her head, “Let’s stick to the basics huh?” 

“La’ashi,” Mercer called her from his desk. 

“Yes?” She walked toward him. 

“I've consulted my contacts regarding the information you recovered from Goldenglow Estate, but no one can identify that symbol,” he sighed, rubbing the front of his face.

“Not surprising, they clearly don’t want to be found out,” La’ashi replied. 

“It would seem our adversary is attempting to take us apart indirectly by angering Maven Black-Briar,” he continued, “I may be needing you to make a trip to Solitude for me, but for now just keep doing small jobs in Riften. I don’t want you going far so I can call on you quickly.” 

“Sure thing,” La’ashi responded, “Solitude is quite the trek, any reason to go there specifically?” 

“Of course, I wouldn’t send you if there wasn’t,” he was irritated, “Now get out of here and don’t waste my time with stupid questions.” 

La’ashi left him before she lost her control and swiped a claw across the table. Mercer was the exact opposite of Brynjolf, and she wondered how they managed to be friends. She took a seat in the bed she had claimed as her own, shrugging off her chest piece and exposing the tunic under it. The guild armor was relatively light for the protection it gave, but she felt sore from it after that scuffle. 

Niruin, of course, saw her stripping out of the clothes. He stared at her from a distance, having never seen her this exposed. The tunic cut somewhat low, just enough to show some cleavage without exposing all of her breasts. She wore a silver necklace that was tucked into her armor. It made her neck look elongated and the amulet at the end stopped just short of her breasts. It sparkled in the dim lighting. 

Cynric approached her first, commenting on the fight, “I think you're all right. In fact, I'm kind of impressed how well you're doing around here. Just keep it between us, okay?” 

“Wouldn’t tell a soul,” she smiled at him. 

“Good. Want to get a drink?” He asked. 

La’ashi started to pick up on the pattern of getting complimented than asked out for drinks, the guild clearly needed more women, “I don’t know about a drink, but I wouldn’t say no to a meal.” 

“That’ll work,” he agreed, walking beside her to the bar. 

Niruin felt himself get a little jealous, but he pushed it down. He knew that there would be other members trying to bed her too. It had been a long time since a young woman joined their ranks, so of course they would be interested even if she was a Khajiit. He thought it only a matter of time before Rune did the same, he was just a little slow. 

Unfortunately for Cynric, he wasn’t the only one wanting to speak with her tonight. While they started digging into their horker loaves, Thrynn pulled up a chair and slammed his honey mead onto the table. Cynric sighed as the man began discussing their fight. 

“I didn’t expect you to be so light on your feet,” he was clearly drunk, “I was impressed.” 

“I would be a poor excuse of a Khajiit if I wasn’t light on the feet,” she laughed, taking a sip of the water in her tankard. 

“Say, you’re pretty agile,” he started. 

“I feel like there is a question coming from this,” she commented at his pause. 

“I was wondering if those skills continued in- other places,” he boldly stated. 

“Thrynn!” Cynric scolded, “You’re drunk.” 

La’ashi put a finger up to her chin and her tail began to curl toward her back as she pondered the idea. 

“You’re not seriously going to answer that,” Cynric said to her. 

“Don’t talk for the lady,” Thrynn slurred. 

“Don’t make me kick you out,” Dirge called over to them from the bridge. 

“It’s okay,” La’ashi yelled back to him, “Let me think,” he said to the men at the table. 

“Something you need to think about to answer, lass?” Brynjolf turned from the bar, pulling himself from his conversation with Vekel. 

“I like to think things over before I blurt them out,” she pointed to Thyrnn, “Unlike our big friend here.” They all laughed at that, all except Thrynn who was getting agitated. “If I think about it, I can conclude that it does translate well to other places.” 

“Care to show me?” Thrynn pushed his luck. 

“Not a chance,” she quickly replied, taking another bite out of her horker. 

“Ah, be that way,” he stood up and stumbled his way to the cistern. 

“Don’t suppose I could interest you in-” 

“Stop right there,” La’ashi interrupted Cynric, “If I’m interested, you’ll know.” 

“Fair enough,” he turned back to his meal, disappointed. 

Brynjolf felt some pride at her turning them both down. If he were being honest with himself, he would know that he wanted to ask her too. Vekel looked over with a raised brow at how Brynjolf looked at the Khajiit. He was suspicious of the expression on his face. 

He leaned over the counter and whispered to him, “If you want her, you know how to move.” 

“What?” He turned to face the bartender, “I’m too old for that.” 

“I’ve seen you use honey words on ladies at this age,” he countered. 

“She’s just a lass,” he defended himself, “She has no business with someone as old as me.” 

“Alright,” Vekel moved back from the counter, “Just not like you, is all.” 

Brynjolf frowned at his friend. He was right though, he’s been with younger women before. He never tried anything with a guild member this young though. He had a brief affair with Tonilia before and spent a drunken night with Vex, but they were only slightly younger than him. Something about the idea made him feel dirty. 

“So, is it true about the moon phases?” He overheard Cynric ask. La’ashi choked on her water, punching her chest to get it out of her throat. “I meant about determining your breed. Not, whatever you seem to be thinking of.” 

“Ah,” she had a bit of blush appear around the fur of her cheeks. Brynjolf had never seen a Khajiit blush, he didn’t even know they were capable of it. “That makes more sense. Yes, it is.” 

“What were you thinking of?” Cynric was curious now.  
“Don’t make me answer that,” she coughed again, “I was born under a new Masser and Secunda, making me Suthay. That’s why I’m smaller than most of the Khajiit you see here in Skyrim. Most are raht, meaning they are bigger.” 

“Interesting,” he replied, “I must know what made you blush though.” 

“Oh no,” she put her hands up defensively, “If you don’t already know, you don’t need to.” 

“Aw come on,” he protested. 

“Absolutely not,” she had no interest in explaining her heat to him. 

“But I bought you dinner,” he protested. 

“Don’t try to guilt me,” she pointed a finger at him, “Your motives were not innocent.” 

“Fine,” he sighed, “Keep your secrets.” 

“I plan to,” she laughed, sipping her water. 

…

“Need some tips, lass?” Brynjolf asked La’ashi as he approached her from behind. 

She was sitting on the floor, trying her hand at an expert lock, “I wouldn’t turn free advice away.” 

“Smart lass,” he squatted at the ground beside her. From this angle, he could see clear down her tunic. She didn’t have ample breasts like most Nord women, but they were big enough to get his attention. “You’re putting too much pressure on the pick, that’s why it’s breaking so easy.” 

“I figured as much,” she crossed her arms on her chest, “It’s so frustrating.” 

“Aye,” he handed her a few lockpicks, “Try being more gentle.” 

She took them and wiggled the lock again. One pick broke and she grumbled, but was successful on the second attempt. When she looked up at Brynjolf, the sight made his breath hitch. La’ashi’s face was lit up, her smile wide. He just noticed now how big those eyes were, a bright shade of blue. 

“Thank you,” she said to him. 

“Anytime, lass,” he kept his eyes locked on hers. 

La’ashi felt her core tighten and grow hot. Heat was serious business for her, making her uncomfortably crave something to fill her. Brynjolf was a fine looking Nord, in her mind at least. She wouldn’t mind sharing a bed with him. 

“Well,” he cleared his throat and averted his gaze, “If you ever need more help, just let me know.” 

“There is something you could help me with,” she let slip. 

“What’s that, lass?” He looked back at her as he stood up. 

La’ashi’s tail moved in a way he hadn’t seen before. It was raised all the way up her back, making her ass protrude. She was hesitant to ask him for sex. He wouldn’t be the first Nord she laid with, so that wasn’t making her shy. No, it was because it was him. 

“Lass?” He questioned as she stood up and stepped closer to him, a hand on his chest. 

“I-” she pulled her hand back, “Nevermind.” 

“You sure?” He felt himself grow hard from her movements. 

“No,” she looked away from him. 

“You can talk to me lass,” he assured her, thinking he was picking up signals but not confident in it. 

“Would you consider taking a Khajiit?” She finally asked. 

“Taking? As in…” he paused. It made sense now, how big her pupils were and the way her tail arched. She gripped her arm with hand, trying to hide her embarrassment. He saw how she shifted her weight back and forth like she was preparing to bolt. “Why do you ask?” 

La’ashi swallowed hard, “I’m in heat.” She blurted. Brynjolf raised a brow, but let her finish explaining. “It’s difficult to ignore and...I’d like you to be the one to help with that.” She looked back at him with those big eyes. 

“Lass,” he started, “I’m flattered, but surely there is someone else younger here that can help you with that.” 

She felt the rejection she feared, “No, it’s not that simple.” She sighed and clutched her arm harder as though she was cold, “I’m not interested in them.” 

“Well they are interested in you,” he laughed awkwardly, “I don’t think I would prove to be what you need.” 

“You didn’t answer my question,” she replied. 

He sighed, “I don’t really think about race.”

“Then it’s just the age that bothers you? Not anything else?” She questioned. 

“Lass,” he didn’t want to answer that, finding it harder to reject her with each passing moment, “You’re able to find better.” 

“Alright. Sorry for asking,” she turned away from him, “I appreciate the help, I’ll keep working on it.” 

He wanted to reach out to her as she turned her attention back to the lock picking, but he felt it wrong. He had just rejected her, so she probably didn’t want his pity. Brynjolf left the room feeling sad with a member that was up for the challenge. He sighed and willed it to go down before anyone noticed. 

La’ashi felt ashamed of herself. She thought she should have known he was going to say no. Now she was alone with her embarrassment, struggling with another lock. Mercer found her some time later, giving her the information for her next job. She was to go to Solitude to find Gulum-Ei, who knew something about the strange symbol. 

She packed quickly and left quietly, not wanting to face Brynjolf. She didn’t know that he would miss her while she was away, worried about her safety. He found himself pining for her night, regretting turning her down. He knew it was strange to feel some sort of morality about it, since he was a thief. He wasn’t an honorable man, so why did he really turn her down? It was clear to him that his body wanted it just as much as hers. 

…

She was taking too long. Brynjolf paced in front of Mercer’s desk, annoying the hell out of him. It would only take her three or four days to make it to Solitude. Once there she shouldn’t need more than a day or two to get the information, then another three to four days to get back. 

“I don’t know why you are stressed about this,” Mercer said to Brynjolf, “You have confidence in her don’t you?” 

“Aye, but,” he stopped pacing and sighed, “It’s been two weeks. She should be back by now.” 

“Maybe she decided to join Gulum-Ei,” he suggested, “He likes taking guild members out from under us.” 

“La’ashi wouldn’t do that to us,” he started pacing again, “Something must have gone south. I should send someone out for her,” he paused again, “Maybe I should go.” 

“No you don’t,” Mercer snapped at him, “We need you here. If she got caught it’s up to her to get out of trouble. She knows how this works.” 

“How do you seem not to care?” Brynjolf was offended. 

“You’ve always been too soft Brynjolf,” he replied, “That’s why I haven’t let you take over as guildmaster.” 

He winced at Mercer’s words, but didn’t challenge him. He knew he was too soft given his profession. He just didn’t like to see people get hurt. Especially when he was the one to bring them into this line of work. 

“I’m sure she’ll be here any moment,” Mercer sighed, seeing how distraught his number two was. He didn’t care about her, but he wanted that information she would have. 

“There’s got to be something I can do,” Brynjolf put his hands on the desk. 

“Looks like there’s no need,” Mercer looked over his shoulder. 

Brynjolf’s heart dropped. There she was, La’ashi walking toward them. She had her feet wrapped in bandages, along with half her face. She said nothing to the men as she approached. 

“Next time you send me out on a suicidal mission, I expect you to give a fair warning,” She hiss at Mercer. 

“All our jobs are potentially dangerous. You never know how it will go,” he defended himself. 

“Cut the shit,” she pointed a claw at him, “You knew what you set me up for. The person you’re looking for is your old friend Karliah.” 

“Karliah?” Brynjolf repeated, “Are you sure about that lass?” 

She cut a glare at him, “No. I nearly died for nothing and made that name up.”

“Alright lass, I can see you’re hurt,” he replied, “Why don’t we-” 

“No,” she held a hand up, “There is no  
I’m going to rest up, then I’m leaving.”  
“Hold on,” Brynjolf replied, “I know you’re angry, but try to calm down. There’s no way Mercer would know how dangerous it would be.” 

“Really? Well let’s find out. Mercer?” She got his attention, “Did you know Gulum-Ei’s hideout was through the East Empire Company?” 

“I did,” he answered. 

“Well there you fucking go,” she looked back to Brynjolf, “If he knows that, then he knows what the security is like.” 

“That’s a bit of a stretch-” 

“No she’s right,” Mercer interrupted, “I knew it would be tough.” 

“Damn right you did. What did you tell me though? Nothing,” she hissed again. 

“I figured you had the talent to make it through and you did,” Mercer countered. 

“Oh fuck off with that,” she barked. Everyone in the Cistern was listening, “I got caught, like anyone would. There was no way to sneak through the whole place. I was lucky they kept the torture to a minimum.” 

“Torture?” Brynjolf questioned. 

“Aye,” she shifted uncomfortably on her foot wrappings, “Healing magic only gets you so far.” 

“There’s no point in bellyaching now,” Mercer responded, “You made it back and you’re getting paid.” 

La’ashi glared at him, her claws aching to attack him, “Just give me the damn coin.” 

This was the first time Brynjolf saw her angry. It was unsettling. Her eyes cut sharp and her teeth were bared. She looked like a saber cat, and he had no doubt she would fight like one too in this mood. 

“La’ashi,” Brynjolf rarely called her by name, “Let me help you take care of those wounds at least.” 

She peeled her eyes from Mercer, who looked smug, “Fine.” 

“Come, to my private room,” Brynjolf directed her. 

His room was spacious with targets and practice chests in the corners. He had a few prize stolen items on his dresser. His bed was rather large and covered in soft pelts. La’ashi sat on the bed as he asked her to. 

Brynjolf first began to unwrap her face, his heart dropped at the sight. She had a gash from her ear to her chin. It looked like it was very deep, but her healing magic healed the worst of it. She kept her eyes away from his, not wanting to see the expression on his face. He grabbed a wet cloth and began to wipe away some of the dried blood. 

“I’m sorry lass,” he started, “If I had known, I would have gone with you.” 

“Not your fault,” she sighed, finally meeting his gaze, “I shouldn’t have gotten caught.” 

“Tsk,” his throat made the sound, “You can’t get around every enemy. You needed backup for the fighting.” 

“Oh this didn’t come from fighting,” she looked at the ground again, “They did that for fun while I was bound.” 

Brynjolf took a deep breath, “Bastards.” 

“That’s what Nords do,” She gripped the edge of the bed, “Don’t know why I expected anything less.” 

“Gulum-Ei wasn’t there when they did it,” La’ashi looked back at him, “He scolded them for it. That’s the only reason I got the bandage.” 

“I see,” Brynjolf hated that it somehow always ended up being his fellow Nords to do such things to mer and Beastfolk. 

“It’ll heal and my fur will cover most of the scar,” she assured him, “It’s my feet that are the real problem.” 

He looked down at the blood soaked bandages, “Was there no healers you could find on the way back?” 

“Oh I found them easy, they just wouldn’t see me,” she hissed a bit as he pulled the dried bandages away from her, “None of them were Khajiit or Argonian.” 

Brynjolf cursed under his breath as he saw her paws, “Are these burns?” 

“Aye,” she twitched her feet under his touch, “Held me to the fire to find out who sent me.” 

“Did you tell them?” He asked. 

“No, that’s why I got them,” La’ashi hissed as his cloth rubbed the tender flesh. The pads were damaged badly, some of it still bleeding. 

“I have a healthing potion,” he quickly moved to a drawer and handed her the pink bottle. 

“Thank you,” she drank it, the bleeding stopping and some of the dead skin fell off. “It will heal,” she said as she tilted her head at him, “I can tell you’re worried.” 

“Aye, I am,” he rewrapped her paws with new, clean wrappings and sat down on the bed beside her. 

“That’s nice,” she looked him over, “It’s been a while since someone cared about me.” 

“La’ashi,” Brynjolf looked down at his hands, “I’m sorry about...rejecting you before you left.” 

“No need. If you aren’t interested in me that’s not your fault,” she raised a hand up at him. 

“But I am,” he met her eyes, which were now dilating. 

“You are?” Her tail flicked across the bed. 

“Aye,” he reached a hand up and stroked the unmarked side of her face, “I just felt it best if you didn’t get involved sexually with someone my age.” 

“Age isn’t important to Khajiit as it is to man,” she explained, “Once we have reached maturity, we couple with any other mature Khajiit. My mother was ten years older than my father.” 

“That’s different,” Brynjolf laughed. 

La’ashi brought her face closer to him, sitting up on her hands, “So you are interested?” 

“Aye,” he chuckled, leaning into her face to kiss her. 

She purred under him, bringing her hands up to his red hair. He guided her down on his bed, taking in how soft her fur was. Brynjolf began to unbuckle her top, exposing her tunic. La’ashi pulled at his top until he gave in and took it off himself. She took in the sight of his muscles, thirty five be damned he still had it going on. He worked off her tunic, surprised to see that the fur from under her breasts to her nethers was all white. La’ashi brought her head back up to his, pulling his lips into hers. 

He fondled her breasts, pressing his hardened manhood against her leg. She purred again, this time reaching down to slide her hand down his trousers and stroke him. He bucked at her touch. She withdrew her hand, moving to take off her trousers. Brynjolf brought his face down to suck at her perky nipples. Her breast fit nicely in his mouth and hands, just big enough. 

La’ashi moaned and arched her back, pushing her stomach into him. He reached down to her folds, finding her slick entrance and pressing a finger into her. She was tighter than he expected. La’ashi began to purr again, riding his fingers. 

“That’s a good lass,” he whispered in her ear. 

It sent heat across her body. She moaned his name as he curled his fingers up onto that sweet spot inside her. It didn’t take much longer to send her over, crashing hard as she squeezed him. 

“Beautiful,” me muttered, staring at her facial expression. 

“Bryn,” she brought her hands to his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. 

She had wanted this for so long now. He was just as good as she expected. La’ashi pushed him off of her. His face showed his confusion at first, then it gave way to happy realization as she settled on her knees by the side of the bed. 

Carefully, La’ashi wrapped her fingers around his length and stroked. Brynjolf bucked his hips at the touch, his cock already dripping precum. She laughed softly, bringing her tongue up to lick the salty liquid from him. Brynjolf moaned like a young boy being given his first blow job. The rough, sandpaper lick tongue giving him sensations he’d never had before. Suddenly, he found himself regretting never bedding a Khajiit before now. 

La’ashi brought his head into her mouth, warm and inviting. She had clearly done this before, her tongue swirling expertly and head bobbing. Brynjolf ran his fingers through the fur on her head, tugging softly at her ears. She groaned at that, tilting her head into his touch slightly. Her tail was swinging in rhythm with her head movements, keeping her balanced still. 

“Alright lass,” Brynjolf started, “That’s enough.” 

“Didn’t like it?” Hurt clear on her face. 

“No! It’s not like that,” he kissed her as she stood up, “I just can’t wait to get into you any longer.”

She smiled at that, letting him guide her back onto the bed. She spread herself for him, watching as he eyed the most private part of her. Her heart lurched in her chest at the smile that grew on his face as he looked up to meet her eye. Brynjolf lined himself up to her entrance and slid into her easily. She had been worked up plenty by this point, so her body was more than ready for him. 

La’ashi felt different than the human women he had been with did. She was clearly built differently on the inside and, although he felt like it should make him feel wrong, it made her feel even better. He was already close from their foreplay, but he wouldn’t let himself finish before he made her climax again. He was a gentleman afterall. 

“I want you to cum for me, lass,” he said smoothly between his thrusts. 

“Mmmmm,” she panted now at his pace, “I’ll do whatever you want me to if you keep this up.” 

A wicked grin plastered itself on Brynjolf’s face. Nothing like a pretty young woman under you to make a man feel like a man. He picked up his pace more, thankful that life as a thief builds one’s stamina. La’ashi rolled her hips to match his pumping, driving him home with each push. She clawed lightly at his back, not drawing blood but definitely leaving marks. 

“That’s it,” he encouraged as she began to pulsate again, “That’s a good lass.” 

La’ashi’s breath left her body as she came hard at his encouragement. He was just too damn good, riding out her orgasm to milk every last second of it. Brynjolf felt himself falter at the last moment, but she was so tight around him he wasn’t able to fully withdraw himself before spilling. She didn’t seem to mind or notice as she was too busy trying to catch her breath. 

“Are you okay lass?” He grabbed a fresh cloth and wiped up the mess he had just made. 

“Never been better,” she managed to speak. 

“Glad to know I still got it,” he laid back on the bed and pulled her closer to him with his arm around her lean waist. 

“I don’t think you’ll ever lose it,” she laughed, “I’d be happy to go back through that warehouse if this is my payment.” 

“I won’t be letting you go anywhere like that again without me,” he kissed her forehead. 

“Mmm,” she licked at his jaw, “I’m looking forward to doing this next time I’m in heat.”  
He raised an eyebrow. “It makes everything more intense. Although, I’m not sure you’ll be able to handle me.” She winked at him. 

“Guess we’ll have to see lass,” he pulled her tighter into him, feeling sleep tug at him.


End file.
